


Heels

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, High Heels, Nonbinary Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Tobias tries on heels for the first time.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as both f/m and f/f because Tobias is male in canon but nonbinary in this and uses they/she pronouns and the 'other' tag would be stupid to use.

Tobias took their first step in a pair of heels. ‘Not so bad.’ They thought as they took another step. 'I guess I can walk-’ They stumbled and would’ve crashed if not for Rachel. Tobias could stumble in heels.

“Good?” Rachel asked as she held onto Tobias’ arm even though they had already righted themself.

“Yea. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s usually difficult if you start with medium sized heels like you are. And we’re in the woods. But at least they’re boots.” Rachel said, gesturing with her free arm to Tobias’ meadow.

“They’re the only ones that fit.” Tobias said.

“I know, I helped you pick them out.” Rachel said. She let go of the shorter blonde and walked a few steps backwards in her own heels.

Tobias took a few unsteady steps forward. “I feel like an idiot.” They said.

“You’re not. You’ve been in them for all of five minutes. They’re brand new shoes so you haven’t broken them in yet and they’re your first pair of heels. And to top it off, you don’t walk a lot. We have all day to practice.”

“I’m not spending all day almost falling on my face.”

Rachel laughed. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry.”

“I know. I said almost. If I can’t walk across my meadow in an hour, I’m giving up.” They said.

“Then you better start walking.”

Tobias was able to take five sure steps in less than three minutes. When Tobias reached her, she bent down and gave them a peck on the forehead. They were in two inch heels but Rachel had decided to wear three inch heels for fun today, which was the thing that had spurred their shopping trip earlier.

“Good enough?” Rachel asked.

“I might as well try and get across the meadow now.” Tobias said.

“How far do you want me to be?” She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped a few feet back. Far enough to be somewhat intidimating for Tobias but close enough that Rachel could grab them if they stumbled.

Their first few steps were good. Flat ground helped. They got within three feet of Rachel without stumbling. As Tobias walked though, they couldn’t help but notice Rachel’s short clad legs.

“Ack!” Tobias crashed into their girlfriend, almost twisting their ankle within the last few steps.

“Almost made it. That was great progress though.” Rachel said.

“I got distracted.” Tobias said.

“With what?” Rachel asked.

“You have nice legs.” They admitted.

“Goof.” She said with a giggle. “Thanks though. Think you can manage the entire thing?”

“Yea, I think so.” Tobias said. “If I don’t get distracted again.”

“At least it’s a nice distraction.” Rachel said.

Tobias was sure the way she turned around and walked across the meadow was on purpose.

Tobias started their journey when Rachel turned around. She even crooked her finger. They rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless.

As they walked, Tobias realized for the millionth time that there wasn’t any part of Rachel that wasn’t completely distracting. She was just so pretty it bordered on ridiculous. But, finally, they made it without falling over.

“Hey! You did it, great job.” Rachel beamed.

“Thank-” Tobias was cut off as Rachel grabbed them and twirled them around and laughed. They couldn’t help but join in, it was too much of a romantic movie cliche not to. To their delight, Rachel only stopped to push the both of them to the ground.

“Oof.” Rachel cushioned Tobias’ fall with her body but smiled through it.

“Hey there, pretty girl.” She said, wrapping her arms around their neck.

“Hey.” Tobias smiled. Then they kissed her.

“I’m usually first.” Rachel said once they broke apart.

“I know.”

“The strawberry chapstick was a great idea. Thank you me.” She said.

“Oh yea?”

“Mhm.”

Rachel kissed them back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I would appreciate a comment.


End file.
